jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Luea
is a female Dutch rabbit Jewelpet and the 41st character in the franchise. She represents Truth. Appearance Luea looks a bit like Ruby, but she is colored black and white with two pink heart patterns on her body: below her left eye and on her left leg. Her Jewel Eyes are made of blue apatite and she wears an indigo butterfly hair clip and a garland of indigo roses on her neck. Charm form Luea's Charm is egg-shaped and colored black. It is decorated with an indigo butterfly on the center like on her hairpin, three indigo roses on the bottom and two pink hearts on top. Human Form (Magical Change) In her human form, she has long violet hair with a dark blue butterfly bow at the back of her head. She wears a purple autumn Japanese-style girl uniform with a patterned mini skirt. Personality Luea is sharp-tongued and good at sarcasm, and she occasionally can be very sly in attempt to achieve her goal. Nonetheless, deep down she can be nice because she is really loyal and supportive to her partners and will do anything selflessly for them. In Lady Jewelpet, Luea is very affectionate to Lillian. She is also very refined and knows exactly how to give advice to Lillian and train her in the right way for a task. However, she is very sarcastic and often makes sarcastic comments to Ruby, who takes them as compliments instead of insults. Luea also loves to be scratched behind her ears. It’s then revealed that she was Lady Diana's Jewelpet mentor before the latter left, and she is very determined to make Lillian the Top Lady. Because of this, she has stated multiple times that she will do anything it takes to make that happen Since Luea was left behind by her previous Petit Lady, Lady Diana, so she is emotionally scarred and tries to take control and make Lillian successful in order for her to stay with her, indicating that she's an insecure individual. In Jewelpet Magical Change, she is shown to be more cunning and she will do anything to make herself transform into a human. Still, she’s very close to Laura and shows strong insecurities when she thought Laura was going to leave her. Skills Luea is shown to be good on mentorship, though however, she can be very strict with the Lady she wants to become Lady Jewel. Although she boasts about her own skills a lot, her mentorship shows through Lillian herself in every Lady test she does. Aside from her mentor skills, Luea is an expert magician like any other Jewelpet. She can cast dark spells using the Jewel Pad, though it requires a magic key to fully utilize it. This kind of spell, called Tap and Magic, lets her do things to hinder both Ruby and Momona's progress as Lady Candidates. Unfortunately, Luea is not capable of controlling this type of magic and it usually goes berserk. She was secretly working for Joker so that her dream of making Lillian as the Top Lady come true. History Lady Jewelpet Luea debuts in this season, as well as becoming a major character, where she is the Mentor of Lillian. Before becoming Lillian's mentor, she had another partner, Lady Diana. Lady Diana was chosen to be Lady Jewel, but she refused because she had fallen in love with Momona's cousin. Because of that, she then left Jewel Palace and Luea behind, leaving only a music box and a doll. Then she used her magic to turn the doll into Lillian. Jewelpet Magical Change Luea has a major role as Laura's partner. She wants to become a human as well, so she and Laura attempt to steal Airi's pendant multiple times throughout the series. However, she finally gets her chance to become one in Episode 23 because of her strong bond with Laura. At the end of the series, she becomes the Queen of Jewel Land. Gallery See Luea/Image Gallery. Videos Trivia * Luea's jewel motif is the blue apatite (pictured), a variant of the mineral apatite, which is a group of phosphate minerals, usually referring to hydroxylapatite, fluorapatite, and chlorapatite, named for high concentrations of hydroxide, fluoride, and chloride ions, respectively, in the crystal. ** Her secondary motif is an indigo butterfly. * In promotional images, she uses Ruby's pose template as opposed to having her own original art. * Her birthday is exactly 30 days after Ruby. * Luea shares the same voice actress as Ametrine & Trystine, Yuka Iguchi. * Interestingly, Luea's name comes from b'lue a'patite, which makes her the first Jewelpet to have a name based on 2 words in their respective mineral. References Category:Characters Category:Jewelpets Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Magical Black Category:Main characters Category:Blue Eye Jewelpets